Space/M05
Access to Sector M05 is unlocked through the Universe Beacon found in sector Space/M04, as such you'll need around ?.??+ energy on at least one fleet to be able to reach this sector. Also see: Space Analysis/M05 for details on the Space Analysis for this sector. __TOC__ Points of Interest Sector Completion rewards Homeworld and Named Asteroids Fanlu * Note - Every location on the Homeworld has a Reality version and a Dream version. * Special Places ** Tonic Academy (Reality) / Fascinating Forest (Dream) ** Miska Museum (Reality) / Costa (Dream) *** Miska Museum - Goodwill and Plunder **** Plunder 1(635,668,569,569,3.0m) - , Wonder Blueprints, 54k Uranium and Electricity **** Plunder 2(644,656,573,711,3.3m) - , 15x Cultivation Accel(30m), 15x Eden Accel(30m), 54k Gas **** Plunder 3(609,750,647,714,3.6m) - , Ancient Stone Flute (Hastur item), 90k Uranium and Electricity **** Plunder 4(684,774,657,750,3.9m) - , 10x Cultivation Accel(60m), 10x Maintenance Accel(60m), 90k Gas **** Plunder 5(732,721,713,839,4.2m) - , 10x Eden Accel(60m), 3x Eden Accel(8h), Black Goat Cub gene *** Costa **** Giant Disaster battle ** Free Market (Reality) / Town Alther (Dream) *** Free Market - Store **** Dynamite (quest item) (limit 3) **** Hastur Fragments x20 (limit 25 times) **** Dominator's Tentacle (hastur+no.1 parasite combo skill:12% change to cast instead of attack: 108% main cannon dmg,enemy falls into seal for 1 round) (limit 1) **** ( ) **** Dark Green Talc I x10 ( ) **** Fluorescent Floating Moss I x10 ( ) **** Dark Green Mud I x10 ( ) **** Twisted Slate I x5 ( ) **** Investigator Suit (Real Money) *** Town Alther **** Giant Disaster quest **** combat to buy Hastur summoning quest item ** Lake Titicaca (Reality) / Cold Atom (Dream) - Unlock at 10% exploration *** Lake Titicaca **** Build a Town **** Hire Deep Diver clone (friendliness 20) **** - Buy Deep Diver gene (friendliness 50) *** Cold Atom ****Giant Disaster battle ** Ghoul cave (Reality) / (Dream) - Unlock at 40% exploration *** Ghoul cave **** Combat - obtain Ghoul gene **** Enter Dream mode *** (Dream) **** Enter Reality mode ** Village Dunwich (Reality) / Moon Town (Dream) - Unlock at 70% exploration *** Village Dunwich **** Investigation - Rotten Meat (Fanlu quest), 5x Primary Propellant **** Invisible Monster quest - Black Goat Saliva - Black Goat Cub powerup *** Moon Town (Airship shop) **** (100% Exploration) Buy The Dominator airship for ** Ghost Canyon (Reality) / Tollock Mountain (Dream) *** Ghost Canyon **** Investigation - 30x Dark Green Talc I, 5x Eden Accelerator (60m) **** combat - Dhole Gene *** Tollock Mountain **** Investigation - , 1x Cultivation Accelerator (8h) * Mining - 550k Gas, 550k Uranium Ore, 550k Electricity, Dark Green Talc I, Fluorescent Floating Moss I, Dark Green Mud I, Twisted Slate I * Explore - , Dark Green Talc I, Fluorescent Floating Moss I, Dark Green Mud I, Twisted Slate I * Trade: ** Lich King pearl (10) ** Exorcist pearl (5) Yuggoth *Explore for , Dark Green Talc I, Fluorescent Floating Moss I, Dark Green Mud I *10% - Corpse Heap **Rummage - 3x Rotten Meat (quest item), **Study - Ripper Gumball - Attack +2, HP +20 *50% - Shop **1500 - Cylinder Midbrain (Fanlu Quest) **3000 - Mi-Go gene **1500 - 2x Maintenance Accel(3h) (limit 10) **1500 - 2x Cultivation Accel(3h) (limit 10) **1500 - 2x Eden Accel(3h) (limit 10) **500 - Primary Propellant (limit 20) **1200 - Advanced Propellant (limit 10) **1200 - Volcanic II (limit 10) **$17.99 - Seismic Mining Machine - , , 10x Eden Accel(3h), , 25x Twisted Slate I, 3x Space Transition *100% - Old Altar **Investigation - 5x Gas Storage, 5x Twisted Slate I **Summon the King in Yellow - Requires Stone Flute, Celaeno's Broken Verse, Gold Mead - Receive Hastur gumball Gwynn * Explore for , Dark Green Talc I, Fluorescent Floating Moss I, Dark Green Mud I * Hidden Item - Tap on Sparkling area below butterfly for Silver Spoon (Fanlu Quest item) *10% - Ancient sacrificial site **Investigation - 3x Maintenance Accel(60m), 3x Cultivation Accel(60m) **Chat - Unlock Cursed Library maze ***Turn in soul - get Yellow Seal (Hastur Trial item), 5x Primary Propellant *50% - Cursed Library **Enter the Cursed Library (5-floor maze) ***Frustrated Knight's Soul - Farplane Ranger title, knight’s corpse on 5th floor *** ***2x The translation of Necronomicon (Fanlu Gift), **Read - Mage gumball - Power +2, MP +20 *100% - Dragon Peak **Investigation - 3x Primary Propellant, 3x **Eliminate Nameless King ***Battle super boss - Space Transitioner, Ancient Blood Type C, Vormir *Explore for , , Cultivation Accelerator(10m), Twisted Slate I *10% - Dark Path **Investigation - 20x Fluorescent Floating Moss I, 12x Maintenance Accelerator(30m) **chat (Requires Seal of Virri Analysis 5) - Unlock Soul Gate area at 100% *50% - Dark Cave **Destroy the demon monster (723,653,604,785,3.7m) ***get 2x Rotten meat, , 5x Uranium Storage *100% - Soul Gate **Investigation - , 3x Eden Accelerator (3h) **Immolation (Locked - Unlock at Dark Path) ***Sacrifice clones to obtain Eternal Titan gumball (multiple sets of 10 lv4 clones required. Each must be assigned to the active fleet. One per day.) Epsom *Explore for , , , Limestone I *10% - Dragon Ball Debris - Fleet Speed +1 *50% - Dragon's Lair **Investigation - , 1x Cultivation Accelerator (8h) *100% - Dragon Statue **Destroy force field (Need 700+ Luck) - Dragon Test (answer three correct) ***Correct - , Super Dragon Ball #3 ***Wrong answer - Go to Fanlu, pay to try again. Trivia Questions Resource Worlds Eco Planet-X90 *Battle Rebellion (679, 728, 615, 586, 3.3m) to harvest *Colonize for , 1440x Eden Accelerator (5m), 960x Maintenance Accelerator (5m), 960x Cultivation Accelerator (5m) *100% - Colony Station (Costs: , , ) - All Fleet clone capacity +8 E-Planet-G32 *Mine for , , , *100% - Refinery (Costs: , ) - +1 Gas Production/minute E-Planet-E10 *Mine for , , , *100% - Power Station (Costs: , ) - +1 Electricity Production/minute E-Planet-U22 *Mine for , , , *100% - Collection Plant (Costs: , ) - +1 Uranium Ore Production/minute Encounters Combat High-space Projection Visiting this High-space Projection will modify all existing projections. Each projection will contain all four factions. In addition, each faction has a Lvl 6 battle now, and the battle will not cause any Battle Damage. Does not require the fleet to be sent here either. * Aoluwei Blade - (773, 714, 656, 597, 3.6m) - 150 Time Fragments * Canas' Enlightenment - (744, 615, 679, 808, 3.9m) - 150 Time Fragments * Ranger's Song - (769, 650, 829, 709, 4.1m) - 150 Time Fragments * Abyss' Roar (745, 848, 792, 679, 4.4m) - 150 Time Fragments Notable items Notable items, and where to find them: * Small Planet with Graveyard #499:M05,x02,y09 ** Investigate with Abyss (Skeleton Lord) for 10x 30min Accelerators of each type * Wandering Interstellar Octopus #499:M05,x24y12 ** Investigate with Ranger (Kraken Captain) for 20 gems, 100k coins, 1000 Fanlu coins *Curse Temple Ruins #499:M05,x02,y16 **Investigate with Abyss (Lich King) for 2000 Fanlu coins, 5 Twisted Slate I, 1 Evil Ritual Residual Page, 1 Rotten Meat *D7 - Universe Beacon (M6) *Rotten Meat Locations: **Fanlu -> Village Dunwich (70% Expl.) -> Investigation: 1x **Yuggoth -> Corpse Heap (10% Expl.) -> Rummage: 3x **Vormir -> Dark Cave (50% Expl.) -> Win fight: 2x **Curse Temple Ruins (A6) -> Investigate with Abyss 1x **Old Family lv1. (x:20,y:15) -> Win fight: 1x **Old Family lv2 (x:22,y: 02) -> Win fight: 1x **Airship Wreckage (F6) -> 1x